


book for a trusted someone

by daisylandyaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylandyaa/pseuds/daisylandyaa
Summary: my book that may be useful for future purposes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	book for a trusted someone

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't canon and in the POV of smp!karl  
> /dsmp

whoever reading this, that i trust enough, please don't tell anyone, it will danger me.

everytime, i forget more and more about myself. i try to be optimistic but it's hard, i know im helping people but it's terrifying. but i wonder if ill fall in love with sap and quackity again, maybe ill get to experience that all over again.

im taken to this place called "The In-between" subconsciously. i really hope it's not something that will be used against me, i can't let my guard down. something's about this place, seems alive. it's meant to be reassuring but it's far from that. 

i know what you're wondering, and ill answer that. i time traveled to help everyone and stop more people from getting hurt. im sick of history repeating itself and there's no other way to help. since as long as i can remember, i knew i have to play my part, sitting around and just letting these horrible things happen was my biggest fear. 

if i forget everything about myself, please tell quackity and sapnap i will always love them until my last moments. please don't let them read this, they won't understand so don't bother explaining. also tell them, im so sorry if ive ever hurt them in anyway. all i can do is hope they forgive me, i won't even remember what i did by then. 

everytime, i meet new people. wonderful and kind while others have evil intentions. somehow, the evil survives while the good gets the punishment. this has became more routine-like. i meet them, we have some fun and something tragic will happen. i tried to save them but i couldn't, sometimes i can't even save myself. the best i can do is to tell myself, don't get attached. 

my favourite quote to keep in mind.  
"for the greater good"

08.03.21 (?)  
-karl jacobs


End file.
